


Everything's Okay

by himynameisv



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First and Only Kiss, they were never going to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisv/pseuds/himynameisv
Summary: JJ and Reid figure some things out. Spoilers for the season 14 finale and this is my prediction for what will happen.Originally published on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 11





	Everything's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I never really shipped them. I thought that plotline was ridiculous, shoved into the last season. I kinda lost interest in CM after that. Not every happy ending involves romance. 
> 
> But, like I said, I wanted to predict what would happen, because I knew they wouldn't just shove Will to the side. So, yeah. I came up with this.

Reid groaned from his comfy position on the couch. Someone had just knocked on the door and he didn't feel like getting up, not after the grueling case they had just solved, and especially not after finally getting his mother to bed after several minutes of begging and pleading, trying to convince her that he wasn't an imposter, that he was real, that he was her beloved and only son.

The person knocked again.

"Coming!" He called, getting up and walking to the door. There were many people who could be at his door right now, mainly his team members (excluding JJ, whom he hasn't really talked to for months). Hopefully, it wasn't some serial killer with a grudge against him. He's had enough of that.

He looked through the peephole and found out that it was, in fact, JJ at his door, looking anxious but beautiful as ever.

"Hey, JJ," he greeted awkwardly, opening the door.

"Spence...can we talk?" She asked, almost timidly, not meeting his eyes.

"Uh, sure," he replied, stepping away from the door to let her in. He was not exactly looking forward to this conversation.

"I know we haven't been close lately, and I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," she said after getting into his apartment. "This is all my fault. If I, if I hadn't said what I said, if I had thought of something, anything else to say. If I hadn't...loved you, in the first place, we wouldn't be here right now!"

"JJ, first of all, you can't blame yourself. None of this is your fault because none of us could have predicted this happening."

"That's not the only thing bothering me, I just. I feel...ashamed, now. What I said, it was all true. I do love you, so much. But what about Will, the kids? I feel like such a terrible person now," she said with tears in her eyes.

"JJ, hey, look at me. Look at me."

She brought her eyes up to Reid's brown, caring eyes.

"Do you love Will?"

"Yes," she said, not expecting that question. But, it was true. She did love Will...but she loved Spencer too.

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed of. You have a great life right now, and Henry and Michael. They're the best kids you can ask for."

"But...what about us?"

He paused, before answering. "You know the answer to that. This...can never happen. Don't throw away the beautiful life you have just because of me. Will doesn't deserve that, your kids don't deserve that. I, don't deserve that."

"Okay," she sighed, glad to get everything off her chest, but not knowing what else to say or do.

She walked to the door and opened it, preparing to leave.

"Sorry for bothering you like this," she said, stepping into the dark hallway outside and attempting to wipe the wetness away from her eyes.

"No problem," he said, stepping up to close the door.

She turned around suddenly, saying, "Wait."

Stepping toward him, she closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his. He didn't resist.

It was a very brief kiss, the touching of their lips for a few seconds. Then, they pulled away, their foreheads still pressed against each other's. For a while, none of them spoke.

"You know this can't happen," he whispered, breaking the silence between them.

"I know," she whispered back, the tears she had desperately tried to hold back now falling down her cheeks.

"Everything's going to be okay," she added, meeting his eyes and giving a weak, but genuine, smile.

"Everything's going to be okay," he repeated, smiling back at her.

She pulled away from him, walking down the stairs and out of the building. He didn't go back into his apartment until he heard her drive away.

After locking the door, he slid down, leaning his head against it. Everything was going to be okay. Nobody's lives would be drastically altered. Nobody's parents would split. Nobody would lose their loving wife. Everything was going to be okay.

It was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back at it now, it wasn't an entirely accurate prediction. Well, they did go their separate ways in their relationships; that was accurate. But...I didn't expect JJ to get shot! Oh my gosh, CM! Why?


End file.
